In The Dark
by Chaotica
Summary: Yay! I got rid of the bad version! This is basically 'What if Devi said yes to Sickness' then met Nny on the streets as a Homicidal Maniac herself.


Disclaimer: Yeah, if you don't know it by now you are a freak.  
A/N: I dun know if it's love or angst, (that tells you a lot if the writer doesn't even know.) But it is a fic. It's also a 'what if'. Mainly what if Devi said yes to Sickness. (Fun huh?) I don't know if this qualifies as an entry to that Nny/Devi fic contest, thing. But what the hell?  
  
In the Dark  
  
By: Chaotica  
  
"You can do whatever you want." Sickness hissed. "Anything, even kill. Now. Doesn't that sound nice?"  
Devi paused thinking over the idea. Then she smiled.  
"Oh, I like that smile."  
***  
Devi went down the dark streets. Tenna didn't know about Sickness. Or the killings, or anything like that. She had opted to keep all of that from her mentally freaked out friend.  
She walked into the dance club but didn't bother to look around. Goth-like beings of all descriptions flowed around her. She hoped to whatever being she now served that she ran into Eric.  
She adjusted her backpack and found an empty table. She just sat there for a long time till someone did decide to bother her.  
"Hi, my name is Gelore." The supposed man said. He had half an inch of white make-up on and wore more shades of black than Devi was aware existed.  
"Please leave me alone." She said. She knew sickness was hearing everything she was saying, and disapproving.   
"But I am a creature of the night. Don't you want to know me?" Gelore asked.  
"Nope."  
Gelore looked dejected. "But."  
She stood up feeling the anger rising. "No, now go away."   
The unfortunate Gellore was a persistant little bastard and apparently didn't get the clue.  
She grabbed his neck and slammed his face into the table breaking the ash tray on it with his face. "Why is it?" She slammed his head back down. "That when a girl says 'no' that guys think it means 'yes'?" She stomped down on his back hearing his cries.  
She stopped tearing the guy apart, blood had sprayed up after she had crushed his skull. She glared around. The stupid music continued.   
She started to walk out, she could hear Sickness cheering for her. Telling her to go on. To do more.  
But she wasn't in the mood. She shouldn't have left the house but she was getting restless.  
She walked out of the club, the spray pattern of blood on her clothes and face showed up in the streetlights.  
She rounded a corner and bumped into someone tall and dark. She leapt back and crouched low pulling a knife from her boot. The other person had done the same only his knife was already in hand.   
She tried to see him but the street light above him was broken.  
They jumped at each other their weaponry clanging together. He was stronger and forced her backwards. Her eyes met his and recognition flared.  
His face relaxed and he took half a step backwards.   
She could smell the blood on him, the splotches were hidden by his dark clothes. His knife was stained red and glistening.   
They looked each other over wondering what the other was thinking.   
He flipped the knife in his hand easily and slipped it into a loop somewhere Devi couldn't see.  
She let her own disappear into her trench coat. He seemed to admire the way she let it fade away.  
He reached out a hand half way to her.   
She did the same but didn't touch it.   
He tilted his head as he watched their hands turn together but never touch. It was a slow admiration for someone who was so close to what he was.  
He took back that half a step but still didn't touch her hand. He got as close as he dared. A wild animal that wanted something she offered.  
She looked up at him. Sickness whispered to her in the back of her head. 'Touch him, pull him closer. Make him do things. He'll do them, he has to.' They were static to Devi at that moment. Noises that had no meaning.  
She leaned up only a little, barely a tilt of the head.  
He froze and held his breath. So close to something he had convinced himself he could not enjoy.   
They still didn't touch, not hands, not lips. Not even their eyes met.   
Both of them stepped back at the same time. The turned past each other. Devi heading to her car and Johnny going silently down the road on foot to his home.  
She had hopped a smile would come, but it didn't. She felt sort of empty. Like he had something of hers.  
For his part Johnny felt the same way. He had never really felt whole, but now it was just empty.  
She got into her car. She set her bag down. It fell over and Sickness climbed out.   
"I can't believe you let him go like that!" The little doll creature said crossing her stitched together arms.  
"We didn't have to do anything."  
She got a glare from Sickness. "Don't try to fool me. I know what went through your mind. Isn't that last one illegal in this state?"  
Devi didn't say anything.  
"You were so much more talkative before."  
"Sickness, shut up." She pulled out of the parking lot and went home.  



End file.
